You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!
by Jessk13
Summary: A ten year old Rex gets sick and only Six is there to take care of him. What will happen? Hopeful father/son fluff. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

AN. So this is my first Fan fiction EVER. So please be considerate when reviewing. I am open to any criticism as long as you don't throw it in my face. **So on with the show :).**

**Six sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. **

**He had been waiting for Rex to _kindly _show up for his morning training session. He had thought that Rex had ****finally ****learned some responsibility,yet he had been waiting for **_**forty-five **_**minutes. Six sighed again and began walking down the long corridors of Providence.**

**It had been three months since the Agent had pulled Rex from the rubble that day. He had been watching and training the kid ever since. Rex had been driving him up the wall the whole way. Damn when had become an over payed nanny? Luckily he had Dr. Holiday to take Rex off his hands when he couldn't take him anymore. She seemed to have a certain power over Rex that Six did not. Unfortunately she was away for some meeting in Japan. **

**Six stopped in front of a plain white metal door.**

**Just as Six he raised is hand to pound the door Bobo opened the door with a disgusted look on his hairy face. Six soon understood why. A horrible smell was enamtaing from the kid's room. At the sight of the Agent the monkey's look turned into a mocking smile. **

**Six didn't like it. The monkey **_**knew**_** something.**

"**Good luck" was all he said as he passed the disgruntled agent and walked quickly down the hall. Six just pinched his nose in irritation. He walked into the nasty smelling room.**

"**Rex" he called. No response. The kid wasn't in the room. 'Maybe in the bathroom' he thought and sighed once more walking to the bathroom's door. He knocked...well maybe pounded calling for Rex...well maybe yelling. All he received for a response was a weak groan. "Rex are you decent?"**

**He got an affirmative grunt.**

**Six went to open the door. It was locked. 'Damn' it was just his luck too. "Rex! You need to unlock the door so I can get in!" He heard a tearing,ripping noise. Now he was getting worried for the evo kid. "Rex are you okay?" "Yeah just gimme a second" was Rex's weak reply.**

**Okay maybe Six had overreacted a little bit.**

**Blue lines appeared on the door as Rex used his nanites to open the door. Six looked inside the small bathroom.**

**He didn't overreact one bit. In fact he under reacted. (is that even a word?)**

**The 10 year old was lying down and hugging the toilet bowl like it was his guardian angel. The agent looked at the walls which were splashed with puke looking like blood splatter. Six resisted a shiver that was tingling down his spine. He redirected his attention back to Rex which was a pale white and had a hollow look in his eyes. "Six?" he croaked looking at him with unfocused eyes. "I'm here" Six said crouching down to the sick child. "My stomach hurts" he moaned then said "Please don't be mad at me"**

**Six was taken aback. The kid thought he would be mad because he was sick? 'Real smooth six you got a kid scared of you' "Why would I be mad?" he asked not letting his surprise show in his tone or voice. "cause I missed training" Rex said simply. Suddenly he turned a violent shade of green and promptly puked his guts out into the toilet.**

**Six felt a strange twinge of emotion in his chest that had been dormant for a _long_ time.**

**Rex fell back onto the white tile floor groaning. "Where is Holly?" he asked looking absolutely pitiful. "She's at that meeting remember?" Six said pulling his phone out from inside his jacket. Rex let out a low whine. "Rex im going to go call Holiday real quick okay?" Six asked Rex looking worried and unsure not really caring about hiding his emotions.. "Tell her to come home" He replied weakly falling into unconsciousness. Six quickly dialed his phone and placed his hand against Rex's forehead pulling it away quickly. He was literary burning up. Six placed the phone between his shoulder and ear and reached down to pick Rex up. He straightened up , shifting Rex in his arms so he could better carry him , and walked out of the bathroom. **

"**Six whats wrong?" Holiday answered her phone on the second ring. Six adopted his emotionless tone once again.**

"**Rex is sick and has a high fever" he replied as he placed Rex down on the bed taking Rex's jacket and boots off as he did so. **

"**Then take him to the infirmary!" she told him forcefully "I'm not the only doctor there you know!"**

"**No" **

"**why?"**

"**because its your job to take care of him" he stated plainly.**

"**It's yours too!" her tone biting "why don't you take care of him!"**

"**My job is to train him not nurture him"**

"**Would you just quit!"**

"**Quit what?" He said surprised at her tone. Of course not letting it show.**

"**Acting like you don't care about him!" she yelled.**

**Six didn't say anything as he was to shocked to reply. Did he care or not? He didnt know. Or did he?**

"**You know what Six?" Holidays tone had become sickly sweet.**

**Uh-oh**

"**You take care of him_ yourself_!" with that she hung up on him.**

**Six stared at the phone. Just stared. "Six" a little voice asked. "I'm here" he told Rex. "Is Holly back yet?" **

**"No not yet" He was alone...taking care of a kid. By _himself._**

**__**

**OKAY SO HOW WAS THAT? Sorry for it being all weird lookin but im new to this. So this is going to be a two-shot so tell me if i should continue please :) Sorry if the characters seem out of character but thats how i wanted them so there! lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples' i'm here with another chappie! I would just like to say...OMG THANKS SOOOOO MUCH for the reveiws , favorites , alerts , and everything in between. Seriously i didn't expect that type of resopnse! When i first saw the reveiws i screamed but i was in class so i got weird looks but that doesn't matter. Why did i say that in the first place? O.o Anyhoo theese are some responses and answers to some of the reveiws the story got!**

**EnderMoon: Sorry for any mistakes i made or will make in the future. XD. Thanks for being my fist ever reveiwer!**

**LoNeWoLfGoEsRaWr: I think you'll like this chapter. Hint Hint Wink Wink. Lol**

**Marquis Oxblood: Cool name how'd ya come up with it? It was bold cause i was still figuring this out. sorry. **

**emochildlova: I looked at your profile do you seriously have that many favorites? Damn...**

**Hawkpath13: Thank so much! :)**

**KimiUzumaki: It's probably gonna be longer so don't worry ;)**

**Oh! i almost forgot this is probably going to be longer than 2 chappies sorry for lying :(**

**This chapter is not gonna have much humor but don't worry it will be back maybe after a couple of things i felt were nessacary! :P**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"I'm dying!" Rex yelled, the best he could , his voice cracking.

Six sighed and tried to remember to be patient with the sick kid. He leaned up against the cold hard metal wall in an effort to get comfortable as he sat upon Rexs' hard bed. The increasingly irratated agent had been sitting next to Rex for an _hour _trying to get him asleep which was seemingly impossible. Holiday had texted him that Rex probably had the flu and gave him the name of the medicine he would need. Six knew he could leave Rex for a couple of minutes but couldn't bring himself to.

"For the last time Rex you're not dying , now sleep" Six said for the... forget it he lost count three times ago. Ugh his head was _pounding._

"Am too! So stop saying i'm not, you just want me to die!"

Six felt his eyebrows raise above his glasses. Were all kids this melodramatic when they were sick? Six had a terrible thought. What if Rex actually thought that he wanted him to die? That caused Six more sadness than he had ever felt in a long time.

Six made a mental note to be nicer to the kid.

"Rex look I don't want you to die. I'm payed to protect you remember? You only have the flu which isn't fatal so don't worry" Six felt his stomach drop as Rexs' face lost the look of anger to one of sadness.

"You're only around cause you gotta be?" Rexs' voice was little more than a broken whisper.

For once in his life the Agent was speechless. How was he supposed to respond to something like that?

"I knew it" Rexs' eyes shined with un-spilt tears.

"No Rex no I like being around you I do! I just don't nessacarily show it okay?" Six said softening his tone as he scooted over to Rexs' shivering form, placing the kids head in his lap.

"O-okay" Rex stuttered suprised at the contact. Six had never hugged him or any thing like that before.

"All better now?" Six asked.

Rex raised his head out of Sixs' lap and nodded.

"Yeah but i'm still dying"

_That _made Six laugh out loud for what felt like the first time in years. Rex laughed along with Six but suddenly stopped.

"Rex?" Six asked imeadilitely sobering up.

The only response was Rex turning green.

_Oh crap!_

* * *

"Six i'm so sorry!" Rex said desperately eyes' wide.

Six was extremely thankful to One for teaching him how to control his emotions so he wouldn't strangle the kid. Did anyone realize how hard it was to find green suits?

Apparently not.

"It's fine Rex but next time _please_ aim for the ground."

"OKAY!" Rex said eagerly looking like a puppy eager to please.

Six just smirked at the kid and took his suit jacket off slowly,carefully removing his katanas' from the sleeves.

"Rex"

"Yeah?"

"Can you walk to the infirmary?" Six asked as he placed his jacket into the kids' bathroom trashcan naming it a lost cause. He noted he was going to do a lot of cleaning in there.

"Are you dropping me off?" Rex said confusedly head tilting to the left.

"No we need to get you some medicine for your vomiting...or do you like puking?" Six told him already knowing his response.

"Oh okay" Rex hopped off his bed slowly and ran up behind him.

Six smiled at the kid and walked out the door when he suddenly realized something.

He had thinking of Rex as the 'Kid'...as a term of endearment.

The realization caused his chest to warm up before he remembered.

_'Never get attached to any one because as soon a you do they will be stolen from you'_

* * *

**I really want to aplogise for updating so slowly and I know that was rediciculosly short but life is hetic right? I also aplogise again for the shortness but that felt like a good place to end it so yeah. **

**OK if any of you are into the Transformers side of fanfiction i hope to soon be releasing a fic for that too. **

**Please reveiw :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see huh? I'm sorry and I realize that most of ya'll have given up on me. For that I apologize, I feel like total dog doodoo! I just got a new computer and that day I got an really sweet review and I've been trying to get on to type but, well shit happens eh? Well I must admit the length of this chapter will most likely be responses to reviews. Sorry ya'll.**

**Chapter 2 Reviews:**

**miUzumaki: Glad you like where I stopped :) I did too haha. As for chapter length- I'm one of those writers that can only write for so long before getting a total brain fart and half the time I think I find good places to stop, so I do :/ Sorry :)**

**iSniffMarkers: Good! I hoped you would! I have to admit I laughed pretty hard while writing as well- my Mom thought I was nuts!**

**PeacexFreedom: I'll try to make this one as long as I can- I hope Lol!**

**DevissiTRHW: Glad you like it :) I'm the same way when I'm sick, so it was based on his personality and my sicky behavior! XD**

**RandomDraggon: What's kawaii luff luff? Lol and thanks for the spelling.**

**Inkdragon13: Lol I needed it too! Thanks :)**

**Marquis Oxblood: Lol now that I think about, me neither! And I hope I can keep up the quality, So thanks for the confidence boost!**

**Yurithefurry: I'm trying not hon! Lol yes I remember that episode- hilarious! I totally agree Rex definitely brings out the best and worst! I love your reviews they make me laugh!**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Lol that's the same thing my friends said when they read it before I posted XD**

**: I'm trying!**

**Emochildlova: That's nice of youu!**

**xxXDanniXxx: Thanks for your review! :)**

**Lina Trinch: YAYAYAYA for alerts :3 They make me happy lol!**

**Teaqua: Well he'd have to be out of character just a bit, I'm trying to keep him and character just a bit though! I.e his problem with being emotionally stunted!**

**Moonlight2356: M'sorry for not updating! :(**

**NaaraHatke: Good, I didn't think this many people would like it though!**

**Windragon195: Thanks hon, I'm sorry for not updating sooner though!**

**Yurithefurry: That's a good idea! I'll try to work something out- maybe i'll start another story like that over break! But I might be able to work it into here lol!**

**PeacexFreedom: I'm sorry! :(**

**iSniffMarkers: Hmm we'll see (Que the mysterious smile)**

**cptcrazy148: Well I'm glad your following it! :) **

**GrassFairy: OOOH I like that one a lot! (Light bulb appears)**

**quotheraven5: I'm trying!**

**Takara410: I am... :)**

**Anticsareme: Lol I do I do!**

**Verdancy of the Green: Hmm... :)**

**Crescentflight: Whoa Whoa Whoa, I have plenty inspiration, I'm constantly getting ideas for this story but none of them seem to work once I start typing. :l**

**Bunnyhi: That's a good one right there hon, thanks for the idea!**

**END RESPONSES**

**Well everyone thanks for reviewing they really put some fire underneath my booty! This chapter goes to Bunnyhi for the great idea that has official blossomed into mega pixels :) Sorry I'm hyped up on Pepsi Max since I promised Myself I was Going to Update TODAY :) **

Six sighed as once again the kid had to stop to lean against the wall and catch his breath. The normal fifteen minute walk had quickly changed into a thirty minute _crawl_- and they weren't even half way through. A _small_ part of Six wanted to lift Rex up into his arms and carry him there so the poor kid didn't have to strain himself, but a _larger, louder_ voice refused. Some soldiers were already gawking at him, covered in stains of_ vomit_, no jacket, and a sick ten year old humanoid EVO trailing behind him. Of course none of the soldiers looked outright or when he glanced their way (they were afraid he would castrate them if he caught them) but he could see them in the corner of his eye.

His reputation would crack if they saw him carry the kid.

Emotional training or not he couldn't help but internally _cower_ at some of the glares the few female agents were giving him. Honestly, you would think he was breaking some kind of_ ancient rule_ by letting the kid walk. Nobody had ever died walki- okay well a fit ten year old had never died from waling such a short distance before.

Six glanced at the kid and wasn't supirsed to see him trying to hide the obviously miserable look behind a large forced grin.

'Maybe I could carry him- just to stop the glares of course...'

"You okay kid?" He asked watching Rex, trying to judge whether or not he should by Rex's reaction time.

Rex took a couple of lungfuls of air before answering "Er, yeah-" He stopped suddenly and began coughing a dry, hacking cough that made all his instincts want to grab the kid up and rub his back until the kid could breathe again but he resisted.

The females glares intensified.

He growled under his breath and kneeled next to Rex. "Take some deep breaths, come on Rex deep even breaths..." He trailed off as Rex stopped his awful coughing and looked at him with the largest puppy eyes he had ever seen. "I take it you won't want to walk, correct?"

The puppy eyes widened even further.

He rolled his eyes and gathered the kid in his arms, shifting uncomfortably as Rex automatically grabbed him around his neck and burrowed into the crook of it. He stood up awkwardly, trying to adjust to the added weight.

The glares suddenly softened and Six could've sworn her heard some muffled "awes".

'Dammit...' There goes the reputation...

* * *

Six sighed again , he seemed to be doing that a lot, as he rifled through the many medicine cabinets of the infirmary. Honestly it couldn't be that hard to find a_ freaking bottle_ of _medicine_ could it? He was in an_ infirmary_ wasn't he? 'Wait is this- nope..'

Six glanced at Rex as he lay on one of the many cots scattered in the infirmary. The kid had fallen in a fitful sleep as Six had carried him the rest of the way.

He had to admit, he was worried.

Rex's temperature had spiked making him break out in a cold sweat, a red flush had appeared on his cheeks and he was mumbling incoherently in his slumber. He really hoped making the kid walk hadn't made him worse, he had enough on his conscience. It hadn't helped his attempt at distancing himself when Rex had clung to him as he tried lay the boy on a cot.

'God, I wish Holiday will get home soon' Six thought 'I won't be able to help him, if he gets worse, and I don't trust the other doctors here..'

With a renewed energy Six tore through the large metal cabinets, somewhat desperately. He didn't want Rex to reach that point...

* * *

He emerged, five minutes later, holding the much sought after medicine in his hand tightly out of the surprisingly deep cabinet. He barely suppressed the urge to jump in air like a teenager, he couldn't believe how hard it was to find that one bottle.

He allowed himself a triumphant smirk (a _smirk_, not a _smile_) that quickly faded when he realized that in his search, he had thrown the bottles to the floor, causing many to empty their contents.

'Oh, jeez... Holiday is going to murder me...'

Well he'd think of something, after he gave Rex- Rex! His gaze snapped to the cot he had tucked the child in and he almost dropped the medicine once he realized that Rex. Wasn't. There.

'Scratch that, she's going to _torture_ me and then kill me_ slowly'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Okay, Not that long but It's a good place to stop and I've got it all planned out. Next Chapter out on Sunday, PROMISE :)**

**~Your very hyper author**

**Jessk13**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Er, hi guys... OKAY OKAY I SUCK! I'm deeply and forever sorry! :( It just seems fate or my muse hates me, though I'm pretty sure it's fate. Anyway I'm not going to waste time groveling for forgiveness :( On to the review responses. **

**Evil E. Evil: Me neither lol :) thanks for the review!**

**NaaraHatake: I don't know... maternal instincts make people go nuts! I know about the email thingy but I prefer doing it like this... Not sure why! Thanks for the review!**

**RobinXZantanna: I'm glad! Though I do think he would still keep that I'm-the-definition-of-badassness aura! Lol thanks for the review! P.S I LOVE your nammmee!**

**Zak Saturday: Lol my friends reaction too! Thanks for the review!**

**Bat-Dove: That is the mystery isn't it? Thanks for the review!**

**ThetrueAmeliaP: Ya' know :/ Fate's got something against me I swear! Thanks for the review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Yurithefurry for giving me super long reviews and tons of encouragement!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

'Deep even breaths, one...two... screw it!

Six growled in frustration as he slammed another door shut behind him. Honestly where can a super sick ten year disappear too? He had looked in all wings of this ridiculously huge base- Bases were supposed to be _small _and_ covert_, something the enemy wouldn't bother attacking- but found no sign of Rex.

He wouldn't admit it but he _was_ panicking.

He _knew_ how quick a fever could rage out of control, he'd seen it with his mother when he was a boy, and this scared him. Greatly. As much as he loathed to admit it he had come to care for the overly hyper, obnoxious, dirty, idiotic, naive, sweet, adorable, endearing, annoying little boy. He reasoned that if Rex _ he was done. That was it, he would not even try being 'nice'.

Plus he didn't want to even think about what Holiday would do to him...

Six shook himself and continued to the next door, searching once again, one of the many rooms near the infirmary. He was getting tired of this, he had checked all the rooms, bathrooms, conference rooms-

_Oh!_

There was one place he hadn't checked- the debrief room! It made since of course, why in the universe would Rex ever go into the debrief room? But maybe, just maybe, in his delirium he had unwittingly went in there?

He quickened his pace to try to cover the small distance to- maybe- his prize but just as he was passing through the hall where Holiday and Rex were housed he smacked into something headfirst. He belatedly realized that he ran into a person, a very wet, very soapy person. He grunted out an apology before beginning to attempt untangling himself from the person when he realized who this person was.

And felt his much worn composure shatter.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Holiday?"

* * *

Rebecca Holiday sighed in total bliss as she sunk deeper into the warm scented water and bubbles as she mentally patted herself on the back, her plan was executing perfectly. She had been waiting for the meeting for months because she knew Six would be forced to take care of him.

Of course she felt absolutely horrible about Rex being sick but the description Six had given him sounded like a minor cold. As long as Six gave Rex the right dosages and kept him out of the field he would be in tip-top shape in no time. She sighed and pulled the plug on the tub, she would never be able to relax now. Maybe she should come back 'early'.

She slowly wrapped herself in her robe and left her bathroom. She walked to her closet and quickly put on her clothes without even drying off. She _really_ needed to check on Rex and Six, she didn't need to reveal herself if she at least saw that they were _safe_.

Besides if Six _knew_ she had planned this... she shuddered.

Holiday was so worried about all the possible factors that could've gone wrong that she didn't see the blur of green coming around the corner.

* * *

**AN: Okay okay super short I'm sorry but I felt like I had to give y'all _something _since we reached FIFTY FOUR REVEIWS! :D (I'm gonna answer the rest now...)**

**T-Bone 14: Lol me too! They need to make more instances on the show were it shows the loooove! 3**

**crazygirl125: Love your name! And I will it just takes some... time... Xl**

**Links Only Girl: Totally right? Anyway since I can't right anything bad Rex will be okay... eventually! **

**PurplePantherOfDoom: I'm trying and thank yeee! :D**

**All done! Gotta loooooove cliffhangers huh? :p**

**REVEIWS ARE INSPIRATION! PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm typing most of this today (Monday) but I don't think it'll be uploaded until Saturday so I'll save the reviewers responses until the _very_ end of this! I hope that this chappie will be longer than last... I've noticed how short my chapter keep getting... soooo *Determined* LOL XD Sorry if ya'll are dissapointed with this chapter but it's neccasary (still can't spell that word) , a plot mover! Lol ME writing plot movers! This is so exciting!**

**Fun fact: I wrote the very first scene all in a text message... it took 10 to complete half of them. XD**

**WARNING: Some mild cursing in this chappie. Just keeping it real.**

**READ AND REVEIW PLEASE!**

* * *

Bobo was _not_ having a good day.

First he woke up _way too early_ with his arms pinned beneath them, so he was forced to endure that weird Pins and Needles feeling. Then the kid wakes up and pukes all_ over _the place causing a very _unpleasant_ smell to clog his nose. Don't get him wrong-Bobo was worried about the brat, he was pretty much the only reason he was allowed to stay inside Providence- he just had an oversensitive nose.

But the absolute _worst _had just pretty much spat in his face.

All the dumb nut soldiers he usually played cards with _weren't there._

And all the others? They weren't dumb enough to even try. Bobo _knew_ he was infamous at Providence.

So infamous that only the dumbest or the bravest would attempt to play. He normally had to sneak out with Rex under the guise of getting some burritos. It was simple- just ditch the kid at the taco truck.

Not that he didn't like burritos. He just liked playing cards more.

So that being said, the Fates favored him when it came to cards. That was pretty much the only thing she favored him in though. But he didn't believe in that spooky stuff. The brat did- he even threw salt over his shoulder!

So with nothing to blow up, cheat, steal, or lie to, a very despondent monkey wandered the base- _thinking_ for a change.

What did the Brat do to pass the time besides that stupid wall-ball thing that all the kids seem to do? He went on exploratory missions (Ninja man didn't think Rex was ready for the big guns) played video games, ate, Wall Ball...

Oh!

Bobo had caught the Brat watching foreign _soaps_ in the debrief room!

_'Soaps...' _Bobo shuddered at the memory of him trying to watch five _minutes _of a Soap Opera. To be honest he had only done it because the lead was smokin' but- He gagged. Honestly did they have to be _that _dramatic when they had to show emotion? Besides it wouldn't kill anyone to add an explosion or two...or three.

Shuddering again Bobo quickened his pace but not by much. Providence only had the cheap motel Cable so that agents would feel like working constantly instead of watching TV. And with the cruddy reception- it worked. The only thing that managed to get through were, as already stated, the Mexican only Soap Operas and channel twenty nine.

It would _have_ to do.

Bobo sighed when he reached the keypad to unlock the door. The debrief room was actually a nice place when White's I-need-to-get-a-tan-or-buy-some-tanning-supplies mug wasn't on the large flat screen the Debriefing room was actually quite comfortable. It had actually been where you could cut through the room to save some time but that had changed once He, Six, and Rex went on their first mission.

_'Honestly just because we split a little soda on the keyboard people have to start freaking out about safety hazards!'_

He quickly typed in the code that he had, er liberated from a pretty blonde doctor. "Buncha squishy banana's if you ask me." He muttered as the door opened and he lumbered inside.

"Whose a squishy banana?" A curious yet hoarse voice asked from behind him. Bobo started slightly

before he recognized the child's voice.

"Eh? Oh, never mind, whadda ya' want hot shot?" Bobo turned to face the Brat. _'He looks... sick. Why did Six let him take off?'_ Rex had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead but his face was pale white, his eyes were slightly glazed and he seemed to slump into himself._ 'Yep, definitely sick...'_

"Oh, I was actuall-" Rex's voice broke suddenly as he began to cough into his elbow. It was a _really_ bad sound. It was wet and dry at the same, the poor kid sounded like he was gonna cough up a lung! What did they do in those medical shows that Holly was always mocking? He couldn't remember.

'_Shit!'  
_

Bobo just stood there awkwardly while his coughs subsided. "Are you okay kid, maybe you should um sit down..." He pointed to a chair next to the door. Rex just shook his head and looked up.

"Nah I'm okay! See?" he said enthusiastically, placing a large smile on his face. Bobo was very adept at noticing when someone was beginning to sweat- very useful for poker- and Rex was obviously _not okay_, but Bobo wasn't gonna push it.

Time to change the subject.

"So are ya' ever gonna answer my question big man?" He asked narrowing his one eye. What _did _the kid want?

"Oh I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" Rex finally answered and his over enthusiastic smile became sincere and his glazed-eye look disappeared.

_'Oh jeez'_. He_ wanted_ to_ hang_ out. Normally didn't mind humoring the kid as long as there wasn't anything else to do. But the Brat was _sick, _he wasn't sure whether or not monkeys could get sick from a human illness but he _really _didn't want to take the chance.

"Er- listen kid-" Rex cut him off seeming to realize he was about to be turned down. "We can go get Burritos!"

Bobo smiled at his light bulb moment and mentally patted himself on the back.

"Sure why not?" He said, smirking. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad. Besides the kid didn't seem _that_ sick.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**AN: Okay okay I know ya'll wanna see the insuig fight between Six and Holly but I... you know me i just find good places to stop so I stop LOL XD **

**I reall hope ya'll enjoyed that because it was really hard! Bobo is a very hard character for me to write! I really hope ya'll give me some nice long reveiws or just a reveiw period! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! If ya'll reveiw this chapter after i upload this one i'll answer them individually 'kay? **

**REVEIW RESPONSE:**

**ValkerieXhawk: Hehe yes, yes it is. LOL XP I love that pairing!**

**CrescentFlight: My conscience wouldn't allow me to do anything else .!**

**MaraBella15: Aww shcuks *blushes***

**Lv's2read: I'm glad LOL!**

**yurithefurry: No problemo!**

**T-Bone14: Ahaha I'm the autheress and I can't either!**

**Bat-dove: I'm wondering that too at the moment! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! *Dodges flamethrowers* It's been awhile huh? According to it's been since March ****of last year****... There's no excuse for how ridiculous that is other then High school, babysitting, and lack of ideas... Ever since Six lost is memory I kinda have lost the **_**want**_** to watch GR and I guess now they took it off the air so my muse has been kinda fading on this story. BUT! I will finish it! I'm determined! I better get to typing. So I'll get to all my lovely reviewers next chapter 'kay?**

Holiday gasped as she impacted with something (or someone) and fell to the floor in a mass of tangled limbs. She readied a glare and opened her mouth to reprimand what just had to be a new grunt White had recruited.

"Sorry."

"What do you think your doing flying around corners like that?"

She began to untangle her self since the grunt didn't seem to be willing to. She smoothed down her wet hair and clothes and then looked up to give the grunt her most terrifying glare. Honestly! What type of ani-

"Are you freaking kidding me Holiday?!"

_'Oh God!'_

"Six...?" She was in deep shit now. Well, maybe she could talk he way out of it.

"Holiday" He stated in a complete deadpan, suddenly jumping up from the floor in a motion so fluid she almost didn't it see the way his body twisted underneath his button up shirt. Almost. She hid a blush and a bizarre thought flitted across her mind.

"Where's the rest of your suit?" She blurted suddenly. He just ignored her and asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?"

She paled slightly, "Erm, yes but the meeting was canceled?" _'Nice, real nice. Now he knows your lying'_

Damn_._

'She's a horrible liar..' Six thought to himself but decided to ignore it for now. He _had_ to find Rex. He quickly reached down and grabbed Holiday by her under arm and pulled her up. However she seemed to lose her balance and ended up falling into him again. As he felt her wet clothes begin to drench his shirt he winced but helped steady her. It certainly wasn't the worst that had gotten on his suit today.

"Six! You can't just do that to people! Not that I don't appreciate it but-," Holiday stopped her ranting suddenly and gave him a stern look, "Where's Rex?"

He opened his mouth to reply 'in bed', but his slight hesitation must have given something away.

"Six..." She trailed dangerously.

"He's safe." Six said quickly and began _quickly_ walking towards the hanger. At least he hoped Rex was safe. There was no telling what that kid could get into when left unsupervised, let alone sick.

Suddenly there was a small feminine hand gripping his shoulder in a vice-like grip and he was being forced to face a very angry Doctor. "Are you- You didn't- you did?" She growled out.

"That didn't make any sense Doctor." He said blankly, but sensing an oncoming storm shimmied out of her grip and took a step back.

That apparently was the wrong thing to say because she instantly took a step forward until their chests were almost touching, and said _very_ angrily, "Did you lose Rex?"

"I have lost sight of him, yes." He decided to try avoidance tactics, it might help to calm her down.

"For how long?"

"A short amount of time." _'Time is relative.'_

"And did he have any medicine before 'you lost sight' of him?" She hissed.

"I couldn't find it..."

Holiday reeled back in shock. "I can't believe that you would lose a child that has a temperature that could be potentially dangerous if it is not treated quickly." She shook her head in disappointment but gave her a steely and determined glare. "We're going to talk about this later Agent, but right now we need to find Rex. Where were you going to go look?"

Six felt a unusual feeling wash over him as she looked at him in that way. He couldn't really figure out what emotion it was but it felt like guilt. And shame. And a need to prove himself worthy to her again- Wait that was unaccounted for. What should he care whether or not she thought of him positively? _'Probably because Rex cared about her so much.'_ Yeah that's it. Hes over thinking things to much.

"The Hanger." He answered, careful not to let any of the conflicting emotions slip into his voice.

_'Yeah. It's just because of the Kid.'_

**AN: So that finally manged to pop out of my head. *Scratches head sheepishly* Sorry again...this will be finished so don't worry...if ya'll even care anymore about this story please feel free to drop me a review... Updates will definitely come waaay quicker now that I own a laptop so...yeah..**


End file.
